The Water Child
by MoheiNeko
Summary: Ever since the accident two years ago, Nemi's tragic life seems to never end. He can't control the abilities he has gained. For a child it's too much. Maybe, that could change for the quiet boy once he meets the turtles. But once another tragic event happens, what is he to do? His fragile state threatens to break Will Nemi break free from himself? (2003 series) -I don't own TMNT -
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This is a new story. The idea wouldn't leave so I wanted to make it into a story. I hope you guys really enjoy it. I also am having a difficult time with my other story, Everything Will Be Fine:Family Til' The End. I will try and update the story as soon as possible.**

* * *

Thunder crashed as lightning flashed. People hid under umbrellas and brief cases. As people ran from the rain, one boy in particular, watched it from his bedroom window. He had messy midnight hair and periwinkle eyes. His porcelain skin glowed under his white pajamas.

"Nemi!" a voice called. "Nemi it's time for dinner!"

The boy, Nemi, smiled a small smile before retreating down the stairs. He entered the yellow tiled kitchen where two people awaited him. The first was an woman at least in her late thirties. She had long brown hair with pale skin. Her eyes were a beautiful green. She wore a pink dress under a yellow and white apron. A magnificent pendant was around her neck. It was a watermelon tourmaline in the shape of an hourglass. Her name was Sara

The second, was an man who looked to be close to the woman's age. He had the same hair color and pale skin. His eyes were a warm brown. He wore a green shirt with matching gray and green pants. His name was Abe.

"It's your favorite. Miso soup with kogashi shoya and rice porridge." Sara said.

"Are you trying to make me explode?" Nemi joked.

His voice was soft.

Sara and Abe laughed.

"Nonsense! Only the best for my adorable son." Sara replied.

Nemi smiled at his adoptive mother. They all started to eat. After they finished, Nemi offered to do the dishes. His head started to throb as he rinsed the crystal plates. All of a sudden, water bursted from the pipes. The sink soon exploded. Nemi screamed and backed away.

"Nemi!" Abe shouted in worry.

Nemi shook his head and ran up the stairs. Abe and Sara looked at each other then at the stairs sadly. They started to clean up the mess.

* * *

Nemi starred at his soft featured face in the mirror. His periwinkle eyes were glistening. Tears cascaded down his cheeks. 'Why?! Why can't I control this?!' he screamed in his mind. Images of men in white coats with a red symbol flooded his mind. A young man and woman lying far too still on two white beds. A roaring wave.

Nemi sunk to the tiled floor of the bathroom and leaned against the wall. He suddenly felt himself fall in to a dreamless sleep.

Abe came up the stairs.

"Nemi?" he called from behind the door. "Nemi will you open up."

He placed his hand on the knob and was shocked to find it unlocked. He opened the door. His eyes saddened when they came across the small frame of the boy. Tear streaks covered his cheeks.

"Oh Nemi.." Abe breathed out.

He approached the child and lifted him in his arms. Nemi's head fell on Abe's chest. He took him to his bedroom and tucked him in. Abe kissed his forehead before whispering,

"Sleep well my little boy."

He then traveled down the stairs where Sara was waiting for him.

"He fell asleep on the bathroom floor Sara." Abe whispered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"This is beginning to get too much for him. He's only nine years old." Sara said brokenly.

"Given his past, the boy needs a break. What can we do?"

"We do what we've done since we got him. We be there for him."

Abe leaned down and gave Sara a chaste kiss.

"I love you." he said.

Sara smiled lovingly at her husband.

"And I love you."

* * *

The sound of birds chirping and the rays of the sun woke up Nemi. He sat up in his bed and looked around. He gasped and leaped up, making a dash down the stairs. He let out a whimper and the broken sink.

"I'm a monster." he whispered.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"That will never be true Nemi. You are very special." Sara said.

Nemi turned around and hugged her tightly.

"Now come, I made eggs." Sara said.

Nemi smiled and nodded. They left to the dinning room. Abe was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. Nemi smiled at him as they ate.

* * *

In the sewers, four giant turtles were hanging out. They each had a colored mask over their eyes.

The blue one: Leonardo or Leo for short, was the leader as well as the oldest. His balanced nature made him a great leader and brother. He'd do anything for his brothers.

The red one: Raphael or Raph, sometimes Raphie, for short, was the hothead. His rage unlocks when his loved ones are in danger. Unknown to his brothers, he has a soft spot for children.

The purple one: Donatello or Don, Donnie, was the intelligent one. His machines work wonders for the turtles.

The orange one: Michelangelo or Mikey, was the goofy one. His funny nature usually brought out a smile on everyone's face. Although it did sometimes annoy his peers. Even with that, his brothers care deeply for him. Mikey usually gets along with everyone.

They were having a great time with their friends. Donatello and April were talking about this new computer program that came out. Mikey was shoving popcorn in his mouth and watching a movie Casey brought. The said man was sparring with Raphael and Leo.

"Waaah!"

Mikey's girlish scream echoed through the lair. Everyone rushed to his aid.

"What is it Mikey?!" Leo asked as Splinter yelled,

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey turned to his family.

"Jack died." he whined.

Raphael grunted and picked up the case.

"The Titanic" he read. He looked at Mikey. "Really Mikey?"

"Hey! It's a classic! Plus Casey brought it." Mikey responded.

Everyone looked toward Casey who waved his hands in panic.

"My ma told me to watch it!" he exclaimed.

Raphael's laughing caused everyone else to laugh.

"Yeah Yeah! Whateva!" Casey grumbled.

"Aw come on Case. We're just messin with ya." Raphael said as he slung his arm over Casey's shoulders.

"Shut up Raph."

Casey then tackled the red masked turtle.

"And their the go." Don said.

"Kids." Splinter said as he shook his head.

April laughed at Casey being referred to as a kid.

"Isn't it time for your patrol?" Splinter asked.

The four brothers stopped their activities and glanced at each other. In a flash, they were gone.

* * *

Nemi walked toward the park. His white pajamas glowed in the night.

"Look boys it's the freak." a voice sneered.

Nemi froze and lowly turned. He gasped when he saw five Purple Dragon members.

"Y-You were there! When they turned me in to this!" he yelled, frightened.

The supposed leader of the group laughed. He pulled out a large chain.

"Yeah so?" he said.

He swung his chain at Nemi. The chain barely missed, causing Nemi to yelp. He turned and ran as fast as he could. The leader swung the chain again, successfully striking Nemi's side. The said boy cried out in pain but continued to run. He ended up near the docks. He turned and noticed the goons getting very close. Nemi's eyes widened in fear when he noticed more of them. Except this time, they were in black ninja like costumes with a red symbol. Nemi gasped as the red symbol came to mind.

"COWABUNGA!" a voice, slightly similar to a surfer's, called out.

Nemi recoiled as four giant turtles came to sight. At first, he became frightened even more but quickly got over it as they fought the goons from before. He gasped as one of the black ninjas started to sneak up behind the turtle in the orange mask, Mikey.

"Hey watch out behind you!" he yelled.

Mikey back flipped so that he was behind the ninja. He jumped up and did a push kick.

"Hey thanks!" he yelled back to Nemi.

Nemi nodded. As more came, Nemi started to panic. Unknown to him, the water behind him started to move.

"Watch out Raph!" Leo called out.

He blocked a sword from decapitating his brother before roundhouse kicking the ninja away. More started attacking.

"If those turtle guys get hurt, it-it'll be my fault. No.." Nemi whispered. "NOO!"

Subconsciously, Nemi threw out his hands. A huge wave roared as it rose up. The turtles quickly moved out of the way as it crashed on the remaining ninja.

Nemi's breathing grew heavy. Before he slumped to the ground, Leo caught him.

"Woah there." he spoke.

"Huh?" Nemi asked as he blinked his eyes, refocusing them.

He found himself being steadied by Leo and the others looking at him.

"Thank you." Nemi said softly.

"You're welcome." Leo said.

"Wait. You're not shocked by our appearance?" Don asked.

Nemi shook his head.

"Well I'm Donatello but you can all me Don or Donnie."

"I'm Leonardo. Leo for short." Leo said.

"The name's Raphael. You can call me Raph." Raphael said.

"Michelangelo's the name being awesome is my game! No but you can just call me Mikey." Mikey joked.

Nemi smiled and laughed quietly.

"I'm Nemi." he said.

"I have a question!" Mikey said loudly.

The attention fell on him. Mikey looked to Nemi.

"How in the shell did you do that?! With the water!" he yelled.

Nemi looked down and shuffled his feet.

The turtles, besides Mikey, sensed that this was a tough subject.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell us." Leo said.

"But-" Mikey started.

He stopped once he received a smack to the head from Raphael. Nemi smiled a small smile.

"What are ya doin out by yourself at this time of night? Raphael asked.

Nemi looked at him.

"I was going home. I-I always sneak out when my p-parents are sleeping." he answered.

"Well climb on. We needa get ya home."

Nemi hesitantly nodded before climbing on Raphael's shell. He gripped the top of it.

"We'll meet you home Raph." Leo said.

Raphael nodded.

"See ya Nems!" Mikey shouted.

Nemi smiled at the nickname. He waved goodbye as they disappeared.

"So where do ya live kid?" Raphael asked.

"In the neighborhood a-across the park. The last house in the back. It has two chimney holes." Nemi said, tiredly.

"Alright then."

As they traveled toward Nemi's house, Nemi had fallen asleep. His head rested on the top of Raphael's shell. Soon they arrived at his home. Raphael came across a room with books and a desk. It had a floor lamp. 'I'm gonna guess that's a study.' Raphael thought. He hurried and jumped when he crossed Sara and Abe's room. He then stopped at a room with deep blue drapes. The inside had a nice medium sized T.V and a nightstand. Pictures of the sea decorated the green and blue walls. A water bottle was spilled on the floor. There was a bookshelf with pictures on top. Raphael quietly opened the window while supporting Nemi. He climbed inside before quietly walking to the silver bed. He placed Nemi on the bed and covered him.

"Night kid." Raphael whispered before leaving.

He shook away an uneasy feeling before disappearing in to the shadows.

* * *

**R&R c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I will say this, the reason the turtles are not really in this chapter much is because I need to build the story up. Alright, back to the story...**

* * *

Nemi woke to the sun's rays. He groaned and sat up in his bed. The events of the night before raided his mind. He rested his head against the wall. 'Four giant turtles. I met FOUR GIANT TURTLES! I have the strangest life.' Nemi thought. His eyes came across a picture on his bookshelf. He hopped out of bed and approached it. He grabbed a chair and stood on it to reach the photo. ' I need a shorter bookshelf.' he said to himself as he jumped down. He ran his hand across the picture. It was of a woman, a man, and a baby. The woman had burgundy hair that fell past her shoulders. She had porcelain skin and amber eyes. The man had short midnight hair and cobalt eyes. The baby had a patch of midnight hair and periwinkle eyes. Nemi ran his hand across the woman and man's face.

He closed his eyes as a tear slipped down his cheek. He smiled and placed the photo on his bed. He quickly dressed in a navy blue shirt and khaki cargo shorts. He put on his white shoes and blue and white jacket. He smiled at the photo before heading down the stairs. Sara was cooking breakfast. She noticed Nemi.

"Oh! Are you ready for your last day of school?" she asked.

"Yes." Nemi responded.

He ate his breakfast. He grabbed his stuff before walking toward the door.

"Wait!" Sara called.

Nemi paused and turned to Sara. The said woman took of her pendant and put it around Nemi's neck. She smiled at him.

"I wish for you to keep it. I was going to give it to you yesterday but—oh never mind." she said.

Nemi smiled a small smile, nodding.

"Now go on." Sara said.

Nemi nodded and hugged her before heading out the door. Sara smiled as she watched him turn the corner.

* * *

Nemi sighed as he entered his classroom.

"Nemi!"

Nemi looked up and saw a boy wave him over. He had shaggy wavy champagne hair and emerald eyes. He had a crimson sweatshirt on and a navy blue jeans. His shoes were red and white. He also had olive skin. He was Nemi's best and only friend Carson.

Nemi sat next to him.

"You won't believe what happened!" Carson exclaimed.

"What happened?" Nemi asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, so last night I was getting ready to go to bed and then I saw a giant turtle fly across my window! He had a red mask on!" Carson said loudly.

Nemi's eyes widened. 'Raphael!' he screamed in his mind. He quickly hid his shock.

"I think you were seeing things Carson." Nemi said.

"But I mean he was there!"

Nemi sent him a desperate look. Carson sighed.

"I guess you're right." he said.

Nemi just shook his head smiling. A hand slammed on his desk. He looked up and gasped. It was Ryan. He was a bully who got held back twice. He got in Nemi's face before saying,

"What's up loser?!"

Carson jumped up.

"Back off dude!" he yelled.

"Enough!" the teacher shouted. "Get to your seats!"

Carson looked worriedly at Nemi before the class started.

* * *

Sara was rinsing dishes when she looked at the clock. ' Nemi will be home soon.' she thought. All of a sudden, the door was broken down. Sara let out a terrified scream that led Abe to appear. A large man with blonde hair tied back walked in. An evil grin was painted on his face.

"H-Hun." Abe muttered.

"I told you I'd get you back for ratting up out." Hun growled.

A couple of the goons who were chasing Nemi appeared.

"Maybe we should take out the boy. That'd do some damage." Hun said.

"Don't you touch him!" Sara yelled.

"Lay one hand on him Hun, and you'll regret it." Abe growled.

Hun laughed.

"Oh I won't regret a thing." he sneered.

He threw out a sword, penetrating Sara.

Sara gasped in pain.

"SARA!" Abe cried out.

Hun just laughed as his goons destroyed the home. With one last laugh, he brought down the sword on Abe.

One of the goons took out a match and struck it. He dropped it on the ground before they all left. The flames started to spread quickly.

* * *

Nemi turned the corner that his home was on. He gasped in horror as the flames danced in his vision. Nemi dropped his backpack and raced inside. He knew it wasn't smart, but he didn't care. He immediately started to cough.

"M-Mother?!" he called out. "F-Father?"

He stumbled after he tripped over a piece of wood. He glanced up and his eyes widened in complete fright. There, was the lifeless bodies of Sara and Abe.

"NO!" he cried out.

He frantically scooted back, his own back against the wall. A large water bubble surrounded him as he shook in complete fear and grief.

The turtles were on their nightly patrol.

"I'm bored. Can we go home now?" Mikey groaned out.

"In a little bit Michelangelo." Leo assured.

"Hey look." Donnie said.

He pointed to the smoke that floated in the air. A slight light illuminated from below it.

"Let's check it out." Leo ordered.

They started to run. As they approached the source, something caught Mikey's eye.

"Hey what's that on the ground?" he asked.

"A-A backpack I think." Donnie said.

They jumped down from the roof. Raphael gasped as a piece of writing caught his attention.

"What is it Raph?" Leo asked.

Raphael picked up the bag and read over the writing: NEMI.

"Nemi.." he whispered.

He looked up and the flames flickered in his eyes. It was then he realized that it was Nemi's house that was burning.

"Oh NO!" Raphael shouted.

He sped off in the flames.

"Raph! Raph!" Leo called out in worry.

"Raphie!" Donnie and Mikey called out.

Raphael pushed away burning wood.

"KID!" he yelled out. "Kid where are ya?!"

He kicked away broken furniture. His eyes widened when he saw the lifeless bodies.

"KID!" he yelled again.

Something to his left caught his sight. Inside a large bubble, Nemi sat there with his knees to his chest. His eyes were struck with horror, though they seemed weak. Slight soot covered his face.

"Nemi!"

Raphael rushed to him. He pulled out his sai and popped the bubble. That seemed to snap Nemi out of his daze. His heavy eyes traveled to Raphael.

"Raph.." Nemi breathed out.

Tears pricked his eyes. Raphael heard the building screech. He lifted Nemi in his arms and escaped through a different door. Nemi slowly wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck and buried his face in the front. Sadly, part of the building collapsed, blocking them.

"SHELL!" Raphael yelled. "Hang in there Nemi!"

He went to change directions, but found the other opening closed off.

"LEO! LEO BRO CAN YA HEAR ME?! LEO!" he shouted loudly.

"Raph." Nemi whispered as he saw Raphael distraught face.

"We're stuck kid." he said sadly.

He sat down with Nemi still in his arms.

"Why did you come?" Nemi asked.

"I'm not gonna leave ya and let ya die! You're my brothers' friend. You're my friend too." Raphael said.

Nemi's eyes widened.

"I am?" he asked.

"Yea man."

The smoke became thick. Raphael started to cough heavily.

"Shell.." he muttered.

Nemi hugged Raphael tightly. Instantly, a giant water sphere surrounded them. Crashing sounds echoed around.

They heard a faint voice.

"Raph! Raphael!"

The water sphere then collapsed. Raphael met the eyes of Leo and his brothers as he was pulled out.

"Nemi?!" Mikey shouted in worry.

"This was his house." Raphael coughed out.

"We need to get you guys back to the lair." Leo said.

Nemi glanced up and met the worried eyes of the turtles. He tried to say something but a series of coughs came out instead.

"Let's go." Leo ordered.

Nemi felt himself flow in to darkness as sirens raided his ears, everything he once knew gone.

* * *

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Sorry I have not updated but I had to get my laptop fixed. So I will also update my other story very soon. I know this chapter might not seem the best and a bit choppy. I'm taking a break from this story and feel free to give me any ideas because I need them heh. For now I'm going to work on my other story as well as some others. Though I'd appreciate it if you guys could help me out. (:**

* * *

Raphael walked in the lair with Nemi. He put the child on the couch and sighed. Just then, Splinter and April came.

"My sons, why have you brought a boy here?" Splinter asked, shocked.

April walked over to Nemi. She gasped when she saw the soot.

"Why does he have soot on his face?" she asked.

Leo sighed and explained Nemi and the fire. He then explained everything that happened at the docks.

"Poor boy." April said as she moved hair from Nemi's face.

"Indeed." Splinter said sadly.

They looked at the sleeping boy. Soon, everyone left to let Nemi rest. All except Raphael and Splinter.

"Something troubles you my son?" Splinter asked.

Raphael sighed.

"Masta Splinta, I'm worried about em." he confessed.

Splinter's eyes softened in realization.

"You have grown attached to the boy." he said.

"Yea." Raphael sighed as he nodded.

"There is nothing wrong with that."

Raphael nodded. He continued to watch the sleeping boy with a worried expression.

* * *

April walked toward the store. She saw people walking around quickly. 'People are sure in a hurry.' she thought.

"Nemi!" a little voice yelled. "Nemi please say something!"

April looked to see a young boy with champagne hair. It was Carson. An expression of pure fear was plastered on his face. April frowned and walked toward him. Carson sighed in defeat and collapsed on the sidewalk. Sniffles were coming from him.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" April asked.

Carson's head shot up, his eyes were puffy. April helped him up.

"N-No I'm not." he said.

April led him to a bench.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Carson looked down, tears forming in his eyes.

"My friend is missing." he whispered.

April's eyes widened.

"Your friend?" she asked.

Carson nodded.

"Mhm. B-But he's more than a friend. He's like my brother. The last time anyone saw him, he was at home. But when I got there, it was burned down. They said there was no survivors but I didn't want to believe my best friend was gone. " he said.

By the time he finished, he was sobbing. April's eyes softened as she pulled him in a hug.

"What's his name?" she asked.

Carson looked up at her.

"Nemi." he said.

April gasped.

"Nemi was my brother and now he's probably de-dead." Carson sobbed out.

April's eyes turned sad. She took his hand and brought him to the sewers. Carson looked at her weirdly which made April chuckle.

"Just trust me." she said.

Carson sighed and nodded.

* * *

Nemi blinked his eyes open. He rubbed them with his fist and sat up.

"Nemi?"

Nemi looked up and saw the worried eyes of Raphael and his brothers.

"You okay?" Raphael asked.

Nemi looked down as his bottom lip quivered. He shook his head and quietly cried. Mikey sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy.

"Nemi?!" a familiar voice yelled.

The said boy's head rose up with his eyes wide. Periwinkle met with shining emerald.

"Carson?" Nemi whispered.

Carson smiled and ran toward Nemi. Tears clouded his vision. Nemi smiled and met Carson half way. They hugged each other.

"I thought you were dead!" Carson cried.

Nemi shook his head and continued to hug his best friend.

"Miss O'Neil, why is that child here?" Splinter asked.

"I found him crying for Nemi outside. He was a mess." she said.

They turned their attention back to the two young boys.

"I'm so sorry about Abe and Sara." Carson said.

Nemi shook his head.

"It never ends." he whispered

A thought came to his mind. He grabbed Carson's wrist and pulled him over to the turtles.

"Guys, this is Carson. He's m-my brother." Nemi introduced.

"Your brother?" Donnie asked.

"It would be better if I explained everything." Nemi said.

He and Carson sat down with the turtles. Nemi sighed.

"When I was se-seven, My parents and I were kidnapped from our home. They knocked us out. When I woke up, I was strapped to a white table. They mixed this liquid with water and stuck it in me. Before I passed out one guy said, 'Consider this a permanent gift'. When I woke up again, I saw m-my p-parents were d-dead. I screamed and then a big wave appeared and washed out everything." he explained.

He looked up at everyone.

"I found out later that the Purple Dragons kidnapped us and the Foot turned me into this."

He sniffed.

"I don't remember anything else. All I do remember is waking up in an orphanage."

"That's where we met." Carson spoke up.

He looked at Nemi.

"That's why you never got near water? Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Nemi whispered.

Carson nodded and looked at the turtles, Splinter, and April.

"I've lived in the orphanage since I was four. When I was eight I met Nemi. At first he never spoke until a month after he came. Though he only spoke to me. Over the time we became best friends and brothers. A year later, he was adopted by Abe and Sara. I was upset because he left but happy when we found out we went to the same school."

"How old are you both?" Splinter asked.

"I'm nine." Nemi said.

"Ten.." Carson said.

He looked at April.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

April looked at her watch.

"It's five."

Carson gasped.

"I gotta go! Ms. Den will kill me if I'm not back five-fifteen." Carson said, frantically.

He shot up and bolted from the lair.

"What was that about?!" Mikey asked loudly.

"Ms. Den is very strict. She's very mean." Nemi answered.

"Master Splinter, where will Nemi stay? He has no home." Leo said.

Splinter sighed and looked to the sky in thought.

"He'll stay with me."

Everyone looked to see April smiling.

"R-Really?!" Nemi asked in shock.

April nodded. Nemi hugged her.

* * *

A month has past since Nemi began staying with April. Everything was great.

Nemi was sitting in the park.

"Nemi!"

Nemi looked over and saw Carson running toward him.

"What is it?" Nemi asked.

Carson didn't answer, instead he pulled Nemi along.

"Carson why are we running?!" Nemi shouted over the wind.

"Purple Dragons!" Carson responded.

Nemi noticed that they were approaching the abandoned warehouse at the corner of Eastman and Laird.

"In there!" Nemi said.

Carson nodded as they entered the warehouse. They started to breathe heavy from running.

"What are ya doin here?"

The boys jumped. Raphael appeared from the shadows.

"Purple Dragons." Carson said.

"Apparently a lot of them." Nemi whispered.

He continued to breathe heavy.

"They were chasing ya?! Where are they?!" Raphael asked angrily.

"No it's okay Raph. We swear." Nemi insisted.

The look on Nemi's face made Raphael crumble.

"Alright.." Raphael groaned. "Now come on. April's lookin for ya both."

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
